Interceding Fate
by Sylverster
Summary: Why must her life be so difficult? Why is she so different? Watch as the future is altered by her resolve to intercede destiny. One girl, one prophecy, how much can be changed? What will become of her world? OFCxDraco HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1:Somewhere over the rainbow

"_Where is Nagini?" said the cold voice._

"_I –I don't know, my lord," said another voice nervously. "She set out to explore the house, I think..."_

"_You will milk her before we retire, Wormtail,"said the first voice. "I will need feeding in the night; the journey had tired me greatly."_

"_My lord, may I ask how long we are going to stay here?"_

"_A week," said the cold voice. "Perhaps longer. The place is moderately comfortable, and the plan cannot proceed yet. It would be foolish to act before the Quidditch World Cup is over."_

"_The-Quidditch World Cup, my Lord? Said Wormtail. "Forgive me, but-I do not understand-why should we wait until the world cup is over?"_

"_Because, fool, at this very moment wizards are pouring into the country from all over the world are pouring into the country from all over the world, and every meddler from the Ministry of Magic will be on duty, on the watch for signs of unusual activities, checking and double checking identities. They will be obsessed with security, lest the Muggles notice anything. So we wait." _

"_Your lordship is still determined, then?" Wormtail said quietly._

"_Certainly I am determined, Wormtail." There was a menace in the cold voice now._

_A slight pause followed – and then Wormtail spoke, the words tumbling from him in a rush, as though he was forcing himself to say this before he lost his nerve._

"_It could be done without Harry Potter, my Lord."_

_Another pause, more protracted, and then – _

"_Without Harry Potter?" breathed the second voice softly. "I see..."_

"_My lord, I do not say this out of concern for the boy!" said Wormtail, his voice rising squeakily. "The boy is nothing to me, nothing at all! It is merely that if we were to use another witch or wizard – any wizard – the thing could be done so much more quickly! If you allow me to leave you a short while – you know that I can disguise myself most efficiently – I could be back here in as little as two days with a suitable person –"_

"_I could use another wizard," said the first voice softly, "that is true..."_

"_My Lord, it makes sense," said Wormtail, sounding thoroughly relieved now, 'laying hands on Harry Potter would be so difficult, he is so well protected –"_

"_And so you volunteer to go and fetch me a substitute? I wonder...perhaps the task of nursing me has become wearisome for you, Wormtail? Could this suggestion of abandoning the plan be nothing more than an attempt to desert me?"  
"My Lord! I – have no wish to leave you, none at all –"_

"_Do not lie to me!" hissed the second voice. "I can always tell, Wormtail! You are regretting that you ever returned to me. I revolt you. I see you flinch when you look at me, feel you shudder when you touch me..."_

"_No! My devotion to your Lordship –"_

"_Your devotion is nothing more than cowardice. You would not be here if you had anywhere else to go! How am I to survive without you, when I need feeding every few hours? Who is to milk Nagini?"_

"_But you seem so much stronger, my Lord –"_

"_Liar," breathed the other voice. "I am no stronger, and a few days alone would be enough to rob me of the little health I have regained under your clumsy care. Silence!"_

_Wormtail, who had been spluttering incoherently, fell silent at once. _

"Daphne? Darling, wake up!" Someone shook me.

I opened my eyes and groaned as the pain hit me like a hurricane. Shakily, I shook myself out of my reverie.

"I'm sorry...my head hurts..." The dull aching in my head confirmed this fact.

Father was kneeling in front of me, looking anxious and worried while my mother was shaking her head.

"No spells we tried could stop the headaches and visions, and they are proved to be true! It has been three years since you have been having them. It is not curse, not prediction or anything. But they are real! What can we do about it?" She repeated the words that she has said countless times.

Suddenly, I have a brilliant idea.

If I know what are going to happen in the future, why not make use of it and change destiny and fate?

"Mãe, I want to go to Hogwarts."

My parents froze.

"Daphne, are you serious? We – we are the Ernesto, how can you go to a magical school where... so many others are attending?" My mother was the first to spoke.

I sighed and whispered, "But I only want some friends and to experience what life is about..."

I looked up at my parents and saw that they were having their silent conversations. After 5 minutes of eyes glaring and narrowing, they came to a conclusion while I held my breath.

"You – you can go to Hogwarts for a year."

Did my mother say what I think she said? I am allowed to go to Hogwarts?

I stuttered, "What – what? Quoi?"

My mother finally manages to smile, "I am giving you a year, if you haven't given up by then, we shall see about that. After all, we are breaking all the rules now. But promise me that you will be happy and learn something from all these experiences?"

I grinned, ecstatic, "Of course I am going to last a year, who am I? I am your daughter, for god's sake. Anyway, I am the stubborn and clever girl that grew up under our care and teaching, eu não sou?"

My father laughed at my assurance and I grinned.

"Stop speaking in so many languages, I know you are showing off, my dear filha?"My mother smiled and I pouted playfully at her.

"Oh yes, there is a problem, though," Father suddenly spoke up.

"Yes pai?"

"We cannot reveal your name? If you are going to Hogwarts, they cannot know your name. We can tell professor Dumbledore, but no one else."

An idea flashed in my mind. Why not make my life easier?

"Malfoy"

Mother's eyebrows furrowed, "Quoi?"

"I shall be a Malfoy, it should make things better." I said confidently, even though I was not.

"If you say so, let it be, then. I shall contact the Malfoy and explain things to them, but I think it is better to invite them and have a pleasant discussion. But there is no doubt that they will be quite shock to hear from us." Always organised, mother started planning immediately.

I shrugged and told them that I need a rest and headed towards my bedroom. Without changing, I flopped onto my bed and gazed at the starlit ceiling. The full moon can be seen and I gazed at it intently, pondering hard.

Will things turn out the way I plan it?

Will I be capable to change what is going to happen?

Till now, I cannot understand why I am able to know what is going to happen to him. The boy who lived? Why am I to know about the way that can destroy the dark lord? Why am I so abnormal?

But the questions can be pondered over later, my current question is: which house am I to go?

Gryffindor, _o admirável?_

Ravenclaw, _o intellgent?_

Hufflepuff, _o esperto?_

Slytherin, _o ambicioso?_

"_I am on your side! Don't – don't kill me!" A certain pale blonde hair boy yelled in terror._

_Is he the one?_

-One week later-

"You must be safe? Muito bem?" My mother asked for the umpteenth time.

"Sim, prometo."

Father appeared and asked, "Before you go, may I ask why we were speaking so much Portuguese this summer?"

All of us laughed.

I chided the blonde-hair man and woman in front of me, "Because it is healthy to preach what you learn. We shall switch to Spanish next time."

They hugged me tightly and my father whispered solemnly in my ears, "You know what you are doing, yes?"

"Sim, papa" I whispered softly, an unwilling tear finally gliding down my cheek.

-At diagon alley-

I glanced around me. People were bustling all around me, and the atmosphere was busy yet comfortable in a way. It feels strange to be in a place that is so unfamiliar, especially without my parents. They had been over-protective of me, yet never failing to answer my queries. What are out there? The history of the magical world I live in, what is it made up of? Every question was answered fully that I know everything.

"DAPH – BLANCHE!"

Is someone calling me?

I whipped my head around and was delighted to see a familiar face facing me.

Ecstatic, I threw my arms around him and grinned, "Hi, Drake!"

"_It is a pleasure to meet you, Boudouine and Celestial Ernesto. We understand why we are here today, and agreed to all the conditions." Narcissa smiled genuinely at my parents._

_The Malfoy were so different from what I thought of them, from what I have heard from others, they were not cruel and ruthless. Though it is true that Lucius Malfoy do seem threatening, but I find Narcissa a motherly and graceful woman. I can only imagine us two families being friends, not enemies._

_I decided that it was time for me to make an appearance. _

"_Pai e mãe_, _peço desculpa por ser tardia." I walked down the stairs and appeared in the living room. _

_Lucious and Narcissa Malfoy were puzzled._

"_Oh, I am sorry; we were speaking Portuguese this summer for a change. She is sorry that she is late." My mother politely explained to our guests._

"_Oh, this is my son, Draco." Lucious Malfoy waved his son forward and the light was thrown on the teenager's face._

_There is no doubt that he is a Malfoy. With pale blonde hair and high cheekbone, he looks like an exact imprint of both Narcissa and Lucious. _

"_It is my pleasure to meet you, Daphne, or should I say, Blanche Malfoy?"Draco extended his hand towards me and I gladly took it, a tinge of blush appearing on my cheeks._

_Our parents looked surprise and pleased at our new bonded friendship and exchanged smiles._

_The Malfoys spent a whole afternoon at our house that day and we decided that I shall be Blanche Malfoy, a cousin on the maternal side of the Malfoy family, a granddaughter of Lucious's father. If someone checks the family tree, I will be there, without a doubt._

_As for Draco and I? We had become great friends and excellent 'cousins' upon realizing that we have a lot in common. _

"I thought we weren't going to be meeting until at Kings Cross station tomorrow?" Curious, I asked him.

He grinned widely, "My mother let me out early, thanks to you. I thought I won't be let out due to the Quidditch World Cup disaster.

I grimaced, upon reaching England, the newspaper front covers were all screaming the news about the dark mark and Voldermort, just like what happened in my dreams. I winced at the thought of a certain house elf.

"Are you alright?" Draco peered down at me and asked worriedly. He was pretty tall, and hence always giving me a protective aura.

"Yes – yes, of course I am." I composed myself and asked him where we were supposed to stay for the night. He said that we would have to stay at Cauldron Alley and I agreed readily. However, we still have a whole afternoon to spend.

"Have you purchase your wand yet? Blanche?"

I frowned at his wide grin, "Urgh, I hate that name. And you are smiling way too much for a Malfoy."

He shrugged, "All Malfoys have unique names, you'll have to stick with that, at least it sounds pretty much okay." He was laughing internally, I knew it, "And I only smile too much when I am around you."

I blushed, why is he insistent of embarrassing me all the time?

"And – and yes I have purchased my wand at France last week; it is pretty unique, unicorn hair and phoenix feather. Plus a strand of hair each from my parents, it is all about some ancient protection magic." I waved my wands around, resulting in the clouds above us to clear suddenly. Malfoy glanced at the sky in awe.

"I'd say it is unique. And full of magic." I nodded at his statement.

"So, where are we going now?"

He glanced at me, "How about a tour around?"

"You've got your school stuffs all set?"

I rolled my eyes, "Haven't you already met my mother, do you think that she would leave me to come here alone unset? My luggage is already delivered to Hogwarts."

He laughed heartily.

"Oh my. I've never thought I would see Draco Malfoy laughing!" A cheery voice came from behind us.

Without looking, Draco muttered without venom, "Good afternoon Blaise, is Pansy with you?"

"Wouldn't I? It is not as if you do not know, and who do we have here?" A girl's voice rang out.

I turned around, and two of Draco's best friends greeted me. They have, of course, appeared in my visions before.

"Nice to meet you, Blaise and Pansy. I am Blanche Malfoy, Draco's cousin." I introduced myself coolly.

"Mind you, she loves saying foreign languages." Malfoy spoke up suddenly, appearing beside me.

"DRACO MALFOY!" I playfully mock-punched him and he burst into hysterical laughter.

Blaise and Pansy could only stare at the two of us. Obviously Draco does not usually behave like this.

"Oh my, I have to imprint this moment forever in my head. I never thought I'd live to see this day." Blaise dramatically exclaimed and closed his eyes.

I chuckled and turn to Draco, who was blatantly trying to ignore Blaise's comments, "Drake, why don't we take a walk around?"

The other two teens next to us could only gape.

"Erm, guys? Careful, flies might fly into your mouths." I muttered, embarrassed by their stares and felt my cheek turning hotter and hotter.

Pansy quickly composed herself, "Draco! You actually let her call you Drake? How long have you guys met? Are you together? Is she your cousin? Why haven't you ever spoken of her to us?"

Draco suppressed rolling his eyes whereas Blaise groaned loudly.

Which leaves me to explain the whole thing. Hence, I told them that I was tired of being in France all the time and wanted to try attending Hogwarts so as to make some friends and gain some experiences. Pansy groaned softly when I told her that Draco and I were not together. Yet.

"Aww, you guys would make such a cute pair..."

"Pansy, enough is enough!" Draco growled and took my hand, leading me to the shops, leaving his two close friends to tag along behind us.

-The next morning-

"Had a good night's sleep?" Pansy asked me, not bothering to stifle her yawn.

I shook my head. How do you sleep when you keep having vivid dreams that have been replaying for three years? Of course, it has become better nowadays, but that does not mean it is totally gone. She shook her head and we went downstairs to greet the boys, who were already waiting for us impatiently.

"Girls! We have been waiting for you for fifteen minutes!" Blaise complained when they saw us.

I pecked both of them on the cheek, "Patience is always a virtue, isn't it?"

At the sight of their shocked and delighted expression, Pansy and I grinned and burst into laughter.

-At King Cross-

"So – I just run through this, right?" I asked hesitantly.

I held my breath and ran straight through, and immediately fell into another world. Platform 9 ¾.

Soon, the trio caught up with me on a busy and bustling platform.

Blaise winked and muttered, "So, are you ready for Hogwarts?"

I grinned, "É claro!"

They exchanged a desperate glance before leading me towards their compartment. Thankfully we did not meet any of the golden trio, but Draco holding my hand and leading me along definitely attracted some attention. And it was definitely making me uneasy. I had not thought about how others will see me as a Malfoy until now. Malfoy proceeded to introduce me to the Slytherin house and I smiled weakly. They accepted me gladly and I was somehow touched.

"So, have you decided on what house you are going to be in?" Pansy asked me tentatively.

Everyone looked at me intensely, and I felt like I was caught in bright spotlight, unable to escape.

"Slytherin, of course. Nothing would change that, even if that means I have to battle out with the sorting hat to do that. Malfoys are meant to be in Slytherin, aren't they?" I smiled.

Most of their expression cleared, relieved that I had said so.

"But – but you seem too nice to be in Slytherin..." Pansy whispered beside me.

Blaise nodded his approval, but Draco knew better and winked at me. This is a conversation between us four now.

"Oh, Pansy!" I hugged her tightly before whispering sinisterly in her ears, "Don't you think I will do better in Slytherin? I know curses that you can't ever dream of..."

She shuddered involuntarily and the boys chuckled.

Pansy and Blaise were convinced, but I knew that I would have to tell them the truth. Someday.

-At the castle-

As Draco led me to the great halls, many eyes were on me, from all houses. I was greatly disturbed, but I understand that this is how Hogwarts works. However, I could hear some of the comments and whispers.

"_Who is she?"_

"_Why is she here?"_

"_She is close to the Slytherins, so she must be up to no good, trust me."_

How could they think that? Being Slytherin does not necessarily mean that I am evil.

Dumbledore was seated at the staffs' table and when I caught his eyes, he winked. Of course, my mother had owled him and told him about me arriving at Hogwarts, however not the reason behind it. But he accepted me immediately generously, to which I was grateful. I smiled weakly as he clapped his hands. The hall immediately quietened down.

"Attention! Apparently all of you have realized that we have a new addition to our school population. But she is not a first year. But a forth year student! Let us welcome Blanche Malfoy!" He proudly announced.

A new round of buzzing, louder than before, broke out in the hall. Even the professors don't know about it, except for Snape, hence everyone was bemused. However, I swore I got a few wicked eyes and looks of disdain. The golden trio seems to be in deep conversation, and Harry kept sneaking looks at us. I know that the three of them do not think of me as an evil person, yet. But I will change their point of view soon. Very soon.

After all, the Ernestos are infallible.

"Miss Malfoy, would you please proceed onto the stage, the sorting ceremony will apply to you. All the same." Professor McGonagall spoke loudly and clearly.

I calmed my nerves and walked slowly up the stairs. The sorting hat was laid on a stool, ready to be put on.

Professor McGonagall placed it gently on my head.

_**Aha! Dumbledore has told me about you. Daphne Ernesto, isn't it? Or should I say...Blanche Malfoy. I know about your plans, and I must say that they are noble, very noble indeed. You have outstanding courage, definite and unwavering loyalty, ah; I see undeniable wit and wisdom, and cunningness, in a good way. So where to put you?**_

_Slytherin. Please._

_**Slytherin? My my, are you sure? You could do great in other houses!**_

_Don't you say that to everyone?_

_**True. So you insist on Slytherin, then? May I ask why?**_

_Because it is my choice that counts, isn't it? And I know I can do great there, so why not? I might break some traditions prior to this._

_**Very well, then, Slytherin it is!**_

The sorting hat yelled that last sentence out to the whole school, resulting in a burst of applause from the Slytherins while the other houses clapped politely.

"Way to go!" Blaise shouted shamelessly and I grinned.

I went over to their table, and sat next to Draco and he winked.

This is going well, so far.

We watched as all the first years were sorted into their respective houses and I clapped along for every one of them. However, I realized the slytherins only clapped for first years that entered their own house.

When the sorting has ended, Dumbledore raised up his hand for silence. I knew what he was going to talk about. Draco obviously had heard about it from his father, so does Pansy and Blaise. Draco glanced at me and thought I did not know what it is all about, "Oh, I forgot to tell you..."

I placed a finger on his lips, "Shh, I know all about it. I am a Malfoy, remember?"

Dumbledore waved Crouch and Batman forward, "This year, I regret to say it, but the inter-house Quidditch Games will not be held."

The Weasley Twins' protest rang through the hall, and groans and murmurs were heard.

"But...I am glad to say that Hogwarts will be holding the Triwizard Cup this year." Dumbledore's voice rang through the entire length of hall.

Exclamations were heard all over, I watched as the upper year students explained to the younger ones what the Triwizard Cup is about. My face fell as I realized that I cannot stop Professor Moody, or should I say, Barty Crouch from entering Harry into the Cup. I can intercede fate, but only by bits and bits, not the entire thing at one try.

"The students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrung will arrive the day after, but meanwhile, let the feast begin!" He clapped his hands again and the feast appeared on the table.

Everyone started feasting upon the food at once but I was busy surveying the entire staff table. I know all the teachers, but I was focused upon Professor Moody. I knew there were several things that I can intercede, but I have to plan it well. Or all will be lost.

Crouch has obviously been under the weather, but I knew that he was imperiused; I cannot undo the spell, since it is an unforgivable curse. Anyway it has been inflicted on Crouch for over a week, which means that even if I try the counter-curse, it cannot work.

I sighed and turned to my food.

"So, Blanche, you were homeschooled before this?" A certain brunette asked me.

"Oh, that's right. I was learning all that I can so as not to fall behind, so I should cope along well." I smiled politely, but I was uneasy that they were starting to unleash the questionings now. I am good at lying, for good reasons, but that does not mean that I don't have a conscience. In fact, I am not far behind at all.

"Then you did not have any friends? In France?" Another Slytherin gasped.

I smiled weakly, "Not much. Of course I have some cousins visiting sometimes, but I pretty much occupied myself with other things..." _Like exploring the castle I have stayed for 14 years, and practised so much spells that I pretty much swallowed the entire library, which means that I knew quite a lot of ancient spells that no one could remember, and curses that are even worse than the unforgivable. I thought to myself._

I lied, again. The Ernestos does not interact. Our only relations were in Japan and America, eager to escape from the wizarding world, preferring to isolate themselves. I wonder how they can survive. Our other distant relations are the Malfoys, Zabini and Parkinsons, but Pansy and Blaise need not know that. In some way, all purebloods were related somehow, so it does not matter at all. However, what is so special about my family is that it is not tainted in anyway, no half-bloods whatsoever. But we do not detest muggles or think of them as filths, it is just that an ancient charm was placed on our whole family. We can only find partners of pureblood statues, and the children can chose to carry on the family name, even if the father is not an Ernesto.

I sighed, my family is placed upon so many ancient charms and protections that it was a headache even to think about it.

"Blanche?"

I was jerked from my thoughts and stuttered at Draco, "Oh – I zoned off again? Sorry, I might do that really often, I have too much on my mind..."

He laughed, "Really? Like trying to save the world?"

I chuckled nervously. He had no idea how right he was.

"Anyways, we have to go, everyone is almost gone..." Blaise grinned as I looked around in shock, the hall is almost empty!

"Oh my gosh, I didn't realize that I had zoned out for so long, you guys were waiting?" I gasped.

"Yes, you were staring into blank space and thinking way too hard. We told the others that you are just tired, so they left first." Pansy explained to me.

I blushed, how stupid I must have looked to them!

Pansy patted my shoulder, "Don't worry, you look cute when you are zonked out, come on, let's show you to the Slytherin common room." She tugged at me as I lifted myself from my seat and practically towed me towards the Dungeons. Of course, I knew where it was from my visions.

The greenish glow of light added a sinister aura to the dungeon. But trust me, I have had worse while exploring my castle, it's just that my parents don't know about it. The large snake figure guarding the dungeon door hissed, "Ahh, a new Slytherin...What should your question be?"

Draco turned to me, "Sorry I didn't mention this earlier, but we each have a specific question to answer throughout all our years..."

Pansy added, "But if one of us answer the question, the rest can all follow."

I nodded and turned towards the snake figure, "My question shall be, what conquers all evil and darkness? The answer is love."

The snake figure nodded but I could see the flash of understanding in its eyes, I mouthed thanks to it and it nodded. "Very well then, you all may enter." It slide to the right and revealed the common room to us. It was dark, as I expected, but has a strange feeling that reassures me. There was a staircase leading to the left and one to the right.

Draco was fidgeting as I checked out the common room, "So – so we will see you tomorrow morning then? We are having defence against dark arts then." He was staring at the floor and looking embarrassed.

Why is he so nervous?

I kissed him on the cheek and waved goodbye to Blaise. I know I like Draco, it is just a thing that I am sure of, in my head. When Pansy and I went into the girl's dorm, we were shock by the decoration. All the girls were up and cheery, not asleep I assumed they were! There was a banner: Welcome to Hogwarts Blanche! And they were all waiting for us.

Before I knew it, tears were sliding down my cheeks and they were all hugging me. It was the first time that I really have any friends and I was so happy. Soon, we all sat down on the floor and they started introducing themselves. In my year, there is Katherine, Sabrina, Karen, Meneatte, Lindsay and Corianne. They were all different from I thought they were, friendly and bubbly, like all average girls. As midnight come and passed, we knew a lot of one another's preferences and were good friends. Finally, it was one in the morning and I declared that we should retire to our beds.

When I am lying on my bed, Pansy was on hers, which was right next to me.

"Pansy?"

"Yes Blanche?"

"Why are you all...different than I imagined you all to be? I thought Slytherins would be..."

She laughed softly. "Evil, ruthless and cold? We are still normal people; we make friends and have emotions. But we don't get along really well with others, especially the Gryffindors. We admit that there are stereotypes in this school and it is bad, but we are all too proud to admit it. Especially when all the ancient rivalry was passed down until now..."

"Then why not apologize and then forget about it all?"

"Blanche, I swear that you are not like a Slytherin at all."

"You did not answer my question."

Pansy sighed. "You are a peace-maker, eager for calamity, I can see that. You are capable of being a Slytherin, but your heart will still be the same. I think the reason why you are here is because you have the ambition to make peace for the world. That is the only explanation why you are here."

Now it is my turn to laugh, careful to be quiet lest we wake up the others.

"I admit that is true. I am capable of evilness, but I'm afraid even my evilness will be for better good. But you are avoiding my question, aren't you?"

"No, I just got sidetracked by you. You are...special, and everything is not solved easily. I must say I am willing to try, if you have a decent plan, but not over a short period."

Pleased with her answer, I gasped, "That is brilliant. I do have a plan, though. And of course I know that it cannot be solved over a short period. That is why I am here for you all till the end, isn't it?"

"That's true, and Blanche?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever change, okay?"

"I promise..."

*Portuguese Dictionary* (Sorry about that)

Of course - é claro


	2. Chapter 2: Desperate for change

"Blanche, had a good night's sleep?" Blaise grinned.

I shook my head, "De maneira nenhuma", with the visions of Harry Potter getting into the Triwizard keep haunting me, and I can't get any sleep at all.

Draco sighed, "Blanche, we really don't know what is going on in your head, you seem to have...too much things in your mind for your own good! Can't you ever stop them?"

I shook my head blankly. How can you stop thinking about what is in your mind?

Now it was Pansy's turn to sigh, "And you never get enough sleep, don't you. People do experience sleepless nights every now and then, but not without reason! But for the past two nights, I saw you in your sleep. It is as if you are seeing something really real. It is not exactly nightmares, I can tell, but that does not mean that it seem really nice!"

They really are more observant than I gave them credit for.

In order to ease their heads, I spoke up, "It is okay. I am used to them since I was 10 years old. And you have to admit, I am more mature than you all. And it is not my fault that I had spent the last four years without spending times with friends, but on practising spells beyond my age and mastering them successfully. Not to mention devouring the entire library with more books than you can imagine. That is what happens when you get homeschooled."

We were in the great hall, eating breakfast.

They all exchange looks of shock and awe.

"I guess we should just let you be. But you will tell us if things get – gets too much, alright?" Pansy was the first to speak.

I nodded my head earnestly.

Blaise clapped his hands. He is always having too much joy in him for his own good, that boy. "So why don't we head towards the classroom?"

Malfoy was silent on our way out of the great hall. Numerous eyes were on us as I touch his arm gently, but I have already got over it. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but do you mind if I keep quiet for the time being. I am afraid..."

The images I witness of Draco sneering at others came into my head and I chided myself internally for not realizing what was on Draco's mind. He was worried to show me what he was like for the past three years, for fear that I might be angry with him. For an image that is not him at all, but something that he has been upholding for the sake of his family honour.

"Drake, it is alright. I know what you were like for the past three years, and I don't see that as what you truly are. You are better than that and I know it. You might not be able to change all by yourself, but I am there to help, am I not? Anyway, I will still...like you for who you are. No matter what happens." I blushed at my own statement and his face slowly cleared and broke into a wide smile. The radiant, bright smile that I know I would always like.

"Really?" He teased me.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it at all, you jerk!" I grinned and he knew that I was teasing him back.

Just then, I felt someone collide into me and gasped as I fell onto the ground.

"Blanche! Are you okay?" Blaise and Pansy approached me.

I wasn't hurt at all, but there is something else that deserves more attention. Draco was obviously infuriated with the poor soul who banged into me and was glaring at the little first year, which was, if I remembered clearly, a Hufflepuff. The poor boy was trembling under Draco's glare. By then, a crowd has gathered around, anticipating the next move.

I got up quickly, ignoring the concerns of Blaise and Pansy.

Approaching Draco, I placed a gentle hand on his arm and watched as he slowly calmed down. "It is okay, Drake, I am not hurt. Remember what we just said." He turned to me and his face slowly turned soft and gentle, the Draco that is truly in there, in his heart. I smiled and turned around towards the first-year, who was still rooted to the ground.

"Are you alright?" I raked my brain for his name, "Kelvin?"

He stared at me and shook his head.

I kneeled beside him and asked him gently, not wanting to intimidate him too much, "Are you hurt anywhere?"

I noticed that he was clutching to his right ankle and gently extended my hand towards it. He whimpered and tried to turn away.

He is scared of me.

Pain jabbed me but I ignored it. I am determined to prove everyone wrong by being myself, regardless of the house I am in. I came in peace, not anything else.

"It is okay, Kelvin. I am just going to help you, can you trust me?" I told him softly and with sincerity.

He looked at me for a while and nodded.

I muttered, "Thanks" and pulled out my wand.

"Is it sprained? Or broken?"

I gently placed two fingers on his ankle and he yelped in pain.

"Can you move your ankle, at all?"  
He shook his head.

I sighed, "It is broken, actually you can go up to the hospital wing, but I do happen to know a spell that can mend it. Do you want me to levitate you or heal your ankle now?"

The Hufflepuff closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, "Now."

I nodded and did a complicated flick before whispering, "Hellimorous Brokereo!" It was an ancient family spell and I tried it once before, so I knew that Kelvin won't be feeling any pain, but a strange tickling at his ankle. And obviously I was right, in a second, his ankle is all healed and he gasped.

"Now there, that does not feel that bad, doesn't it? But do be more careful the next time, alright?" I spoke to him in a reassuring manner and he nodded. I helped him onto his feet and beamed when he thanked me. The crowd slowly dispersed and there was the four of us left.

Blaise cleared his throat uncomfortably and said, "Wow, Blanche. I've never imagined you to be a genius! Okay, I did, but not like this...That spell was awesome!"

"Thanks Blaise" I muttered softly and turned my gaze onto Draco. He was looking at the floor. But he looked up into my eyes and a small smile was there on his face. "You were awesome" he whispered and I grinned, relieved that he was alright.

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Well, you shall be the admired figure in that... Kelvin's mind now!"

I blushed.

She cracked up, "I was just joking! But we should get to class, or else..."

We all shuddered at the thought of Professor Moody jinxing us, we wouldn't want that. Hence, we hurried down the corridor and reached there just in time. We paired up and Draco and I were sitting down at our table when Professor Moody walked in.

"Very well, I am Professor Moody and I shall be your Defence against Dark Arts teacher for a year." He introduced himself to the whole class, while his glass eyes were swivelling around all the time.

"Thank God" I heard someone heaved a sigh of relief and smiled internally. Meanwhile, Professor Moody was going on about Constant Vigilance and scaring the whole class. But I have an idea that he does not like the whole class, seeing that most of their parents were death eaters. I pushed that thought away and concentrated on the lesson.

"So! Anyone can tell me the three unforgivable curses? I have no doubt that you all won't know them..." He trailed off menacingly at the end and everyone was spooked.

As respective individuals stated the three curses, he would perform them, just like he will do in the next three classes. At the end, he threw the spiders away and asked us yet another question. "Do anyone know why these curses are called unforgivable. There are so many curses out there, why are they not unforgivable? Anyone knows the answer?" His spooky eye spun around and scanned everyone, finally falling on me.

"Miss Malfoy, why don't you answer? Come on, just have a try." He said.

I knew that he had no clue about who I am, but he knows that I am smart enough, so he should know about the incident with Kelvin. How would he think about a nice Slytherin, the thought itself freaks me out, I have to do something about this.

"The unforgivable curses were given the name because they cannot be reversed if they are inflicted on the person. The cruciatus curse is to inflict unbearable pain upon a person but once the number exceeds twenty, depending on the mental strength of the victim, the victim will go mad. As for the imperius spell, it completely bends the mental will of the victim, making them to do things against their will. Lastly, for the killing curse, it kills the victim in a flash. All these three curses are inflicting severe damage and infringing on the privacy of one's physical and mental state, hence they are unforgivable." I spoke calmly.

The whole class was silent by the time I finished saying my sentence. Finally, Professor Moody cleared his throat and gave me what I though it was a smile, "That was an excellent answer, I couldn't have put it better myself. And I could tell that it is your own understanding."

I felt my cheeks getting hotter and Draco grinned at me. I turned back to Professor Moody and was shocked to see him glaring at Draco in the deepest loathing. Damn. I forgot that he is Barty Crouch, and he absolutely loathes Lucius Malfoy. I should keep an eye on him lest he does anything to Draco.

"Well then, we should dismiss the class now, off you go." With a wave of his hands, Professor Moody dismissed us from class. Everyone each has a different impression on the lesson and unlike Draco and Zabini, Pansy and I did not feel so entertained.

"Gosh! Did you see that spider? That was awe..." Zabini would have gone on for hours, but thankfully Pansy silenced him for us. Blaise gave her a withering glare before turning to me, his eyes were pleading for me to undo the spell.

I groaned internally, "Only if you promise not to continue to rant about our DADA lesson."

Blaise Zabini looked frustrated as Draco and Pansy burst out laughing. DADA was a short form that we discovered by chance for Defence Against Dark Arts. I did the reverse spell on Blaise and the first thing he said was to Pansy, "Next time, I will stun you into oblivation!"

Pansy stuck out her tongue at Blaise childishly, "How are you supposed to stun me without speaking?"

Blaise opened his mouth, but was unable to find a smart answer; hence he just shrugged and stormed off in the direction of the dungeons. A thought sprang into my mind and I called out to the furious black-haired guy walking away from us.

"Hey Blaise! Aren't the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arriving later?"

He froze, "Damn! I totally forgot about it!" He growled, turned around, and walked back to us.

I turned around to look at Draco and Pansy, who were silently shaking with laughter. Pansy was even clutching at her side, gasping for air. Blaise threw them a deathly glare and asked them, "What? You guys are going to go and watch them, aren't you?"

"You guys go ahead, I have something else on." I quickly made up a reason.

Pansy looked at me in horror, "But – but it will be interesting!"

I shook my head weakly, "No thanks Pansy, I am not interested."

Draco and Blaise shrugged, they are not as worrisome as Pansy, and let me be. Pansy shrugged, disappointment obvious on her face, and they left together. A guilty feeling settled in my heart, but I shook it off and set off towards the direction of the school library. First, I started with the History section and spent the rest of the afternoon reading the books there. When the clock announces that it was time for dinner, I borrowed the last four books of the section which I have yet to finish reading.

When I reached the great hall with my old and heavy books, almost everyone was there, including our visitors. My friends' eyes narrowed when they saw me with the books.

"Where were you all this time? The library?" Pansy whispered as I took my usual seat next to Draco, who had helped prevented others from taking my seat.

I nodded, and indicated to the books next to me.

Blaise made an odd gagging sound, "History of Hogwarts? Are you mental?"

I shook my head this time, "It wasn't that hard, and it wasn't just the history of Hogwarts, silly, it is the magical world I'm talking about. I almost finish the entire section," I indicated to the books beside me, "except for these four. I think I'll save it for bedtime reading later." _So that I can hopefully dream about castles instead of Voldermort, I added silently in my head._

My best female friend shuddered in disgust, "You mean, you decide to miss witnessing the arrival of our guests, just to read up on the History of the Magical world?!"

I shrugged, "Well, if you all have finished your interrogation, I would like to have some food, I am starving."

Draco, who had been silently staring at me, was finally jolted out of his trance and made to take some food for me. I thanked him and to my surprise, his eyes turned hard, "I do not object to you reading so many books, for a reason I am unaware of, but never, ever starve yourself for that, you hear me?"

Stunned at his serious tone, I nodded.

And our two pals chose that precise moment to crack up. "You sound like her dad!" Blaise howled with laughter, causing several people around us to stare.

I pinched my annoying friend and hissed, "Shut up! People are staring!"

They finally settled down, but was still occasionally exchanging grins. I took a look at Draco, and was surprised to find that he had a hint of a smile on his face. Just then, Professor Dumbledore stood up and introduced us on the Triwizard tournament and read out the instructions. Protest rang out as he stated the age limit, and I vaguely heard Blaise groaned in disappointment. I grinned, "My, were you thinking about participating? I think you'd be blasted out of the ring in your first round." I teased him.

Pansy and Draco burst into peals of laughter while Blaise glowered, "You know, Blanche, you are such a Slytherin sometimes."

I shook my hair out and look at him in the eyes, putting on my innocent pout, "Why? Am I not one?"

Stunned, Blaise could only stutter as the other two Slytherins beside us were forced into harder laughter, drawing more attention than ever.

"Oooh, Blanche, I see that you truely make an excellent Slytherin! Look at Blaise's face!" Pansy could hardly force that sentence out of her mouth before reducing to yet another round of hysterics. By then, people around us had finally made out the situation and joined in the laughter, leaving Blaise to glower at all of us.

After the feast, we retreated back to our common rooms. We decided to start on our homework together and we started with our DADA homework, which involves a series of questions on dark creatures. The first question: Describe an inferius and some common characteristics. If possible, elaborate as much as you can.

Blaise frowned, "What?! But aren't we studying on the unbreakable curses? And how are we supposed to answer this?"  
The rest of us shrugged and took out our parchments, and they all looked at me expectantly. I threw up my hands, "Are you guys really depending solely on me for answers, I am not a know-it-all!"  
Draco grinned, "We know you are not. That Granger is the only know-it-all. But you, Blanche Malfoy, are a genius and happen to be nice, so I guess we are indeed depending only on you for answers."

I groaned and could do nothing else except for giving in, "Fine, inferius is a corpse controlled through a Dark wizard's spells. An Inferius is not alive, but a dead body that has been bewitched into acting like a puppet for the witch or wizard; this manifests itself as a white mist in the controlled corpse's eyes. They cannot think for themselves: they are created to perform a specific duty assigned by the Dark wizard who commands them and would remain idle until their task can be performed. This task is then thoughtlessly carried out, whether or not it will produce any result. Inferi are difficult to harm by magic; however, they can be repelled by fire or any other forms of heat or light because they had never been exposed to either of these elements. When defeated, they return to their idle state. Is that alright?"  
I was writing down my own answer and reading aloud for the trio's benefit. There was no response and bewildered, I looked up, only to find them staring at me in awe.

"How do you remember all those stuff? I mean, besides Granger, no one else can do that...Well, maybe the Ravenclaws could, but who cares? Why are you so smart?!" Blaise boomed while I flushed a deep red at his compliment.

"Well, I just enjoy them and they get stuck in my head. But do you want to finish our homework?" I frowned at them and they quickly nodded.

Looking satisfied, I continued, "Inferi are more or less modified versions of zombies. They are considered dangerous and frightening enough by the magical world that impersonating an Inferius is an offence worthy of imprisonment in Azkaban. The word Inferi is the Latin name for Hades, the Greek underworld where the dead reside, as _inferus_ means "below" in Latin. Did I mention how to repel them? Yes, I did. Well, that is all for inferi!" I ended off cheerily as they wrote feverishly on their parchment.

By the time we finished our entire 15 questions and one essay set by Professor Snape, it was already midnight and the common room was all empty except for us. Draco and Blaise failed to conceal their tiredness and retired off to their beds as soon as we finally completed our homework. Pansy bade me goodnight and went off after I mentioned that I would have to stay up for a while more to read my books.

_"Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago - the precise date is uncertain - by the four greatest wizards of the age. The four school houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin._

_They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people and witches and wizards suffered much persecution. For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them up to the castle to be educated._

_But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families._

_He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school._

_Reliable historical sources tell us this much, but these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the others knew nothing. Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school._

_The heir alone would be able to unleash the horror within and purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic." _

I opened my eyes and sighed, looks like I have finish reading this book: Where Hogwarts Starts

Upon placing the dusty book aside, I took up the book on need-to-knows at Hogwarts. I grinned as I flipped to the first page, which read:

Hogwarts has seven floors. The Sorting Hat was Godric Gryffindor's hat. The Hogwarts motto is "Draco Dormien Nuquam Titillandus" which translated in to English is "Never tickle a sleeping Dragon". Hogwarts is surrounded by the Forbidden Forest, which is inhabited by many facsinating creatures, such as: Centaurs, Monsterous spiders, The Wealeys Ford Anglea( now running wild!) Unicorns, and plenty others. This forest if off limits to any and all Hogwarts students, unless they are in there serving as harsh detention. The teachers at Hogwarts are very strict when it comes to discipline. For instance, if you mistreat a book in the Hogwarts School Library their is a great chance the book is bewitched to hit you in the head, set your hair on fire, or some other weird thing that you would never expect. So be careful not to accidentally doodle on the cover of a Hogwart's Book, for you never know what may happen. Hogwarts holds over 100 house elves which is the largest number of house elves in one place in the world. Hogwarts is a riddle to everyone. It has many secret passges, some known, some not, some used, others unused. Hogwarts is also so possessed by magic that places in Hogwarts regularly move around. Including the entrances to all the common rooms are hidden. For instance the gryffindor entarnce is a portrait and the Slytherin entrance is a hidden trap door in the dungeons. There are 142 stair cases in Hogwarts. Some take you to a different place on Fridays and some that have steps that you will have to remember because they are vanishing steps that dissapear when you touch them, the stairs at Hogwarts come in many different shapes and sizes that take you all around Hogwarts. You have to trust and approach the stairs cautiously if you want to get around Hogwarts. To get through some doors you have to ask politely, do whatever the door tells you to do or tickle them in exactly the right place. Sometimes the walls pretend to be doors so you have to be careful and try to remember everything....which is impossible when it comes to memorizing everything about Hogwarts.

I grinned and continued reading the book. Soon, time passed quickly and it was two in the morning. Finally, I read the last page of the book, which ended upon completing its mentioning of the sorting hat, and placed it aside. Feeling too tired to carry myself up to the dormitory, I let my eyelids close and fell asleep right in the common room.

-The next day-

"Blanche, wake up! It is time for the release of results for the Triwizard tournament!" Pansy hissed in my ear as she shook me awake.

I rubbed my eyes blearily and muttered, "Alright, I am coming!"

Fifteen minutes later, the four of us were seated in the great hall and everyone was bursting with excitement and anticipation. Except for me. I stole a quick glance at Harry, he was still chatting happily to his two best mates, not knowing that he would be facing jealousy and jeers after a while.

"Blanche, why were you sleeping in the common room anyways?" Blaise asked me while chewing on his bacon. I stifled my yawn and told them the reason.

When I finished, Pansy was beyond disgruntled, "I never thought there will be a Slytherin that would do that..."

I shrugged and started eating my sandwich, but before I could finish it, the teachers and visitors had arrived in the great hall.

I remembered what Dumbledore told us about entering for the Triwizard, his speech prevented many under-age students to try breaking the rules:

_"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet. Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete. To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation, I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line... I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet."_

I shook my head lightly, soon, they shall discover that someone has broken through the ancient protection of the goblet of fire...

The great hall burst into cheers upon the announcement of the champions of each magical school: Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons, Viktor Krum from Durmstrang and Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts.

Just as Dumbledore turned to face the school, everyone gasped in surprise and wonder as the Goblet of Fire turned blue once more, about to release the result of the forth school, which was not supposed to exist.

Closing my eyes, I dread the moment as Dumbledore took the parchment and read the name on it. His face turned pale and he hesitate for a moment before reading the name loud and clear to the great hall.

"Harry Potter"

Draco, Blaise and Pansy were dumbstruck. I let my eyes fall on Harry, and watched as he turned pale and had to walk down the length of the great hall and to the room that the other champions went. The great hall was full of buzzing and heated arguments.

I watched as the Slytherins were the most agitated house among all.

"Harry Potter?! It is always him!"

"Totally stealing the glory"

"He is a total jerk!"

Draco slowly cleared his head and a look of loathing and malice appeared on his face.

"So, it is that stupid boy who lived again..." He sneered.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, "Drake...come on, let's go, the feast is over..."

He nodded and let me lead him to the dungeons while our two friends followed us. He went up to his dormitory without saying anything and I sighed. I turned to the pair who were busy muttering next to me and told them that I had to take a walk to clear my head.

I walked along the corridors and went into the school garden and sat next to the fountain. Everything has been messing with my head, and I just can't really concentrate on what am I supposed to do. With a flick of my wand, I summoned my guitar from my trunk in my dormitory. I stuck the tunes that I had written when I started having the visions:

_You're reachin' out,  
And no one hears your cry  
You're freakin' out again  
'Cause all your fears remind you  
Another dream has come undone  
You feel so small and lost  
Like you're the only one  
You wanna scream,  
'Cause you're desperate_

You want somebody, just anybody  
To lay their hands on your soul tonight  
You want a reason to keep believin'  
That some day you're gonna see the light...

You're in the dark  
There's no one left to call  
And sleep's you're only friend,  
But even sleep can't hide you  
From all those tears and all the pain  
And all the days you wasted pushin' them away  
It's your life, it's time you face it

You want somebody, just anybody  
To lay their hands on your soul tonight  
You want a reason to keep believing  
That some day you're gonna see the light...  
'Cause you're desperate, desperate  
'Cause you're desperate now...

You know the things have gotta change  
You can't go back, you find a way  
And day by day, you start to come alive

You want somebody, just anybody  
To bring some peace through your soul tonight  
You want a reason to keep believing  
That some day you're gonna see the light...

You want somebody, just anybody  
To lay their hands on your soul tonight  
You want a reason to keep believing  
That some day you're gonna see the light...  
'Cause you're desperate, desperate  
'Cause you're desperate tonight  
Oh, desperate... So desperate tonight, tonight...

I wiped away the tears at my eyes. I knew this is how Harry feels right now, I might know what will happen to him in the future, the amount of pain and loss that he must go through. My resolve at trying to lessen his pain shocked me, I hardly know him, despite the fact of all my visions. But now, he is just like someone close to me, and it hurts to see how much objection from those whom he love that he had to face.

A rustle behind the fountain told me that someone was lurking around. I had a hunch who it was, "Come out, Harry Potter."

I watched as the dark-haired boy emerged from behind a pillar. He was sheepish and was not able to recognise me in the dark, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, I was just captivated by the music and it – it really reflects how desperate I am feeling now..."

"I know...I am Blanche, Blanche Malfoy." I smiled and watched as he covered his surprise at my identity.

He took a seat next to me, "Wow, I didn't realize you were that new Sly – student."

I laughed, "No, it is okay, I am a Slytherin, that I don't deny."

"So why are you here at this hours, and playing such a sad song? And I don't think a lot of Hogwarts students plays instruments..." He started.

I chuckled, "Yeah...I guess they just listen to the weird bands out there. I don't like magical music bands, do you get what I mean?"

He nodded, "Yes, I do. You mean you are more into muggle music or something?"

"I might be a pureblood, but that does not mean I don't like muggles. Their music and aspect of certain technology kind of things really make me wonder sometimes, they might have some kind of magic of their kind." Somehow, my words came out rather lamely, earning laughter from Harry.

"That's true, do you have another song? A happy one?" He requested hesitantly, slightly embarrassed and scared that I would reject him.

I nodded and struck out another song, a song to encourage him:

_It's just a sad picture  
The final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets  
What you wanted  
You know  
It's all the same  
Another time and place  
Repeating history  
Just another episode_

But I believe  
In whatever you do  
And I'll do anything  
To see it through

Chorus:  
Because these things  
Will change  
We can see it now  
These walls  
That they put up  
To hold us back  
Will fall down  
It's a revolution  
It's how we'll become  
Who we're  
Supposed to be  
We'll sing hallelujah  
We'll sing hallelujah  
Oh

So you've been  
Out numbered  
When you've been  
Out cornered  
It's time to find  
What you're  
Fighting for

You're getting  
Stronger now  
From things  
They never found  
They might be better  
But we're faster  
And never scared

We've got the ways  
That we can beat this  
There's something  
In your eyes  
Says we can beat this

Chorus:  
Because these things  
Will change  
We can see it now  
These walls  
That they put up  
To hold us back  
Will fall down  
It's a revolution  
It's how we'll become  
Who we're  
Supposed to be  
We'll sing hallelujah  
We'll sing hallelujah  
Oh

Tonight we're  
Standing on our feet  
To fight  
For what we worked  
For all these years  
The battle of long  
It's the fight  
Of our lives  
We'll stand up  
Champions one  
And it's the night  
We changed  
We can see it now  
When the walls  
That they put up  
To hold us  
Back fell down  
Coz it's a revolution  
Throw your hands up  
Coz we never give in  
We'll sing hallelujah  
We'll sing hallelujah  
Hallelujah

When the song ended, he thanked me profusely for my words of encouragement.

"Erm, I saw what happened yesterday."

I was bewildered, "What about yesterday?"

"You know, the Hufflepuff boy?"

"Oh. That."

"Yeah, I just wonder, why are you in Slytherin? No offence, but why?" He quickly added, thinking that I would take offence.

"It's okay, I don't mind. Well, tell me, Harry, what did the sorting hat said to you in your first year? Tell me truthfully." I turned towards him.

He looked quite stunned and hesitated before telling me the truth, "That I would do great in Slytherin?"

I nodded, "But why are you in Gryffindor then?"

"Because I chose to be here..." He whispered.

"Harry, it is okay. You being in Gryffindor on your own will means that you are willing to be a part of it. It does not mean that you are not worthy! It is our choice that matters, and...let's just say that I made my choice." I comforted him immediately.

"Okay, I get your point. But I just want to tell you that you are really a weird Slytherin." He grinned.

"Oh really? I shall take it as a compliment!" I teased him.

Both of us burst into laughter, just as the clock stuck 11. I looked at him apologetically and told him that it is time that we go back to our dorm rooms. He nodded and we bade each other goodbyes and went our separate ways.

That night, when I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling, I rearranged the thoughts in my head. I play so many parts in the destiny which is going to come to us. Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Harry, Snape, Dumbledore, Voldermort, they are the one's that I aim to save.

I am the saviour, but I will also need to be saved...


	3. Chapter 3: I'm there for you

**Oooh, I shall try and make the Slytherins more SLYTHERINISH :D HA! **

Today we were having Transfiguration lessons with the Gryffindors, and one of the unbearable lessons that the Slytherins would flash their "anti-Potter" badges at the Gryffindors. I had refused to get one, and my friends assumed that it was my kind-heartedness, not that I really believed in Harry. I watched in dismay as Harry and Ronald Weasley resolutely ignored each other from across the room. After last night, I decided that I have to help them, but how?

"Blanche Malfoy, what is your understanding of the Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration?" Professor McGonagall asked me sharply, ignoring a certain Gryffindor's attempt to reply.

I was jolted from my thoughts and hurriedly answered without thinking, "The Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration are five magical objects that are an exception to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration — objects that cannot be created by magic, which are: Love, Food, Money, Information and Life. These are things that wizards and witches cannot simply materialise out of thin air."

Pausing for a while, continued, "There will be severe consequences if we were to try and disrupt the principal exceptions, which are there for a reason. Take money for example, if we were to be able to materialise money out of nothingness, the economic system of the Wizarding World would then be gravely flawed and disrupted. Everyone will have money, and there will be no end to it, no one will have to work or study. But there is only one exception out of the principals..."

I took one swift glance at the class. Hermione was looking slightly grumpy, since she is no longer the one who has all the answers to the questions.

Professor McGonagall's expression softened and she bade for me to continue while the rest of the class were taking notes.

"The exception is none other than the Philosopher stone, as you all should be familiar with. It does possess the ability to make any metal into gold, which is the same metal as the currency of the Wizarding World. That should be all, professor?" Somehow, I felt slightly embarrassed as I do not wish to be a know-it-all.

Instead of looking disgusted, my Slytherins were impressed. And Professor McGonagall looked oddly pleased, "Excellent, an explanation purely deduced from your personal understanding of your understanding, I am impressed."

At her words, I flushed a deep red.

Suddenly, Hermione's hand was seen raised up, "But there is one exception to the food law, isn't there? Hogwart's food appears out of no where, isn't it?" Everyone muttered and nodded their approval.

Professor McGonagall's eyebrow raised and she looked at me, "I suppose Blanche should have an explanation to that?" I nodded slightly.

She clapped her hands for silence and I proceeded to explain, "The food at Hogwarts is not conjured; rather, it is transported upwards through the floor from the basement by house-elves in the kitchens. Hogwarts have a total of 100 house-elves, or maybe even more, so it is possible that so much food can be produced."

Hermione looked oddly disgruntled and glare at me from across the room. Unfortunately, Draco caught her blazing glare directed towards me and hissed in indignation.

When class finally came to an end, I was about to walk the trio to the dining hall when Draco pulled his hand away from mine. Instead, he turned around and we found ourselves face to face with the golden trio, except that Ron is openly ignoring Harry's presence completely, while the latter did the same. But Draco was sneering at Hermione Granger.

_Oh dear..._

"So what is it? Just because you are not as smart as a _Malfoy, _you resort to _bitchiness? Mudbloods _are just so pathetic!"

With his trademark sneer, Draco mercilessly threw the hurting words to Hermione, causing Ron and Harry to flinch.

But Hermione turned a bright red and tried to defend herself, "You Malfoys are just so full of yourselves,"

To my surprise, she turned to me and snarled in my face, "And you are smart, but you are like the rest of them," she pointed to Blaise, Pansy and Draco, "So you are a stupid slithering snake! Always looking down on people and harassing them, who are the one being pathetic now, eh?"

Somehow, I felt oddly stung by the Gryffindor's words and before I knew it, tears welled up in my eyes.

_Why must everyone be so biased against us?_

_ Why must I be discriminated just because I joined Slytherin? _

_Why can't the rivalry be solved with peace? _

_Why?_

Before this, Blaise and Pansy were silent, but their fury flared upon seeing me getting hurt.

"How could you?! Blanche is so much better than all of us Slytherins, how could you say that to her, you – you slut!" Pansy shrieked, anger getting the better of her.

Hermione gasped as Pansy insulted her without any care for the world.

Finally, Harry decided to interfere and attempted to pull Hermione away.

"Come on..."

I turned to Draco, trying to calm him down, and was stunned as I saw his grey eyes flashed and turned dark.

_Oh no..._

He raised his wand and turned it on the retreating figure of Hermione, "Pelo carto!"

Everyone watched in horror as the spell hit Hermione on the head and her hair burst into flame.

Upon realizing what was going on, she screamed as her friends tried to extinguish the flame, but failed.

_It is cursed fire! Then the counter spell is..._

"Transitivo extinguir!"

Without thinking, I cast the spell and the fire immediately vanished.

However, Hermione's hair was severely burnt and I rushed forward.

There was no time to explain and I pointed my wand at her and concentrated on the healing charms.

"Restaurar adjectivo!"

_Resuming her hair into the original length and state._

"Medicina cura!"

_Healing the burnt on her scalp._

_And finally..._

"Britanico ver glamour!"

_Letting the skin to heal quickly without any sign of being burnt, also reducing the sharp pain into a dulling ache._

"Thank you, Blanche!" Harry whispered to me as Hermione shakily stood up.

But instead of showing any signs of gratitude, she shot me a deathly look. "DO NOT THANK HER! SHE IS JUST TRYING TO SAVE HER COUSIN FROM DETENTION OR MAYBE EVEN BEING EXPELLED!"

She shrieked and took a step towards me. Before I knew it, she gave me a hard shove and I slammed into the wall. A sharp pain jolted through my head and having just casting advance healing spells, my magic felt weak. Draco rushed forward upon seeing this and just managed to catch me as darkness fell...

"Dear? Are you feeling alright?" A motherly voice echoed in my head.

With difficulty, I struggled and managed to open my eyes and stared in surprise at the people surrounding me: Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy.

Seeing that I was awake, they let out a sigh of relief and cast delighted looks at one another. Without warning, Pansy threw her towards me and I gasped as I felt the wind knocked out from my lungs while my best friend cried shamelessly.

Between sobs, she told me how scared she was and was afraid that I would be dead.

I was touched by her concern but really had to breathe, "Pansy – can't breathe!"

She immediately released me and worriedly watched as I took in a shaky breath.

My eyesight slowly focused and I shot a weak smile at everyone, "Thank you, but I am feeling alright now."

The other fourth years bade mea fast recovery and left for their next lesson. Leaving Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. From their expressions, I could tell that there is something serious.

"Blanche, care to tell me what happened?" Professor McGonagall asked me with surprising gentleness, and I could see that she already knew.

But knowing that I have no choice, I recounted the whole incident, carefully leaving out the detailed conversation. By the end of my recount, both professors looked very grim.

In the end, the deputy mistress spoke first, "I have to say, your healing charms on Miss Granger is very advanced, and I was very surprised at the flawlessness in it, even Madam Promfey and Professor Snape agreed. But we have two serious matter here, Mr Malfoy's attack on Miss Granger, and Miss Granger's assault on you. What do you think should be done about this?"

My face lost the faint red it had gained and I took a frantic glance at Draco, who was glaring at the floor.

I could not allow him to get expelled!

"I – I think that detention and house points deduction should be enough for both of them. Please don't expel Draco, please!"

Everyone seemed surprised by my pleas except for Professor Snape.

Professor McGonagall nodded, "Seeing that Miss Granger was the one to start the verbal insult, I shall deduct one hundred points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor. And four Fridays' worth of detention for both Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy, alright?"

She turned to Draco, who stiffened and nodded.

When both professors left, I inquired the matron if I might be discharged from the hospital wing and she grudgingly allowed.

As the four of us made our way to the great hall, we were oddly silent.

I was about to break the tension when Draco spoke first. "Are you disappointed in me?"

Shocked, it took a while for me to take in his question. I thought he was angry at me for helping Hermione!

"Disappointed? Oh Drake, I can never be disappointed in you! Let me make this clear, I accept you fully for what you are, I know what is inside of you and I accept it. I could never hate you, or any Slytherins. No matter how much I disapprove of certain actions or activities that you all carry out, I could never hate _you_. This is who you are and being your friend, I could never show any dislike towards my own people. I will never turn on you, that I promise you"

I took in a long breath after my ranting.

The other three broke into a small smile and gave me a group hug before we stepped into the great hall.

Murmuring erupted through the hall as we entered the hall.

Everyone was staring at us.

Staring at me.

Feeling self-conscious, I bowed my head and approached the Slytherin table quickly, with the trio accompany me. Draco and Blaise were glaring at whoever that cast a glance my way. But it is hard not to notice the angry glares that half of the population of the other four houses casted at me.

_ Why me?_

_ What have I done? _

_I am trying my best to help, why can't they see it?_

Staring at the plate of food lying in front of me, my stomach feels oddly twisted and my head spun. Looks like I am still sick from the previous incident, but that did not stop me from hearing what some were saying, since they did not bother to keep their voices down.

_Have you heard, Draco Malfoy actually attacked Hermione Granger with a dark curse?_

_Why?_

_Think they were arguing over Blanche Malfoy._

_The new ice princess of the Slytherin._

_You bet._

_But I thought she was nice, didn't she helped a student out of kindness._

_Oh please, why would she be kind to a worthless student, the Malfoys are all about fame and power and pure-blood-ness, aren't they?_

_True._

_And they actually injured Hermione Granger._

_Despicable._ The pain in my head got worse, and I stood up quietly, stumbling slightly due to the fact that I was feeling slightly faint. Blaise and Draco hurriedly reached out to steady me, but I shook my head at them, getting a firm hold of myself.

"It's okay. I just want to go for a walk, don't follow me, I'll be fine." I whispered, smiling to reassure them.

That doesn't mean that they were reassured, but they left me alone anyway.

Silence met me as I weakly brought myself out of the hall and down the stairs, heading towards the magical fountain of Hogwarts.

The stars in the sky were exceptionally bright tonight.

_ Why am I unhappy?_

I am doing this for a good course, so I should brace myself and carry on no matter what. I would not let fate win.

I will change it.

That is my promise to myself and to the world.

To Draco.

Sitting down gently, I gazed mesmerized at the stars and began to sing as the night moved on.

_When you wish upon a star__  
Makes no difference who __you__ are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to __you__  
If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme  
__When you wish upon a star__  
As dreamers worth's do  
Fate is kind  
She brings to those who love  
The sweet fulfilment of  
Their secret longing  
Like __a__ bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sees __you__ through  
__When you wish upon a star__  
Your dreams come true  
__When you wish upon a star__  
Makes no difference who __you__ are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to __you__  
If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme  
__When you wish upon a star__  
As dreamers worth's do  
Fate is kind  
She brings to those who love  
The sweet fulfilment of  
Their secret longing  
Like __a__ bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sees __you__ through  
__When you wish upon a star__  
Your dreams come true_

Upon finishing the song, I looked up, surprised to see a figure walking towards me.

It is Harry.

"Hey," He greeted me softly as he sat down next to me.

I smiled and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Look – about the incident – "He began to say, but I beat him to it.

Raising a hand to stop him, "No. It is alright, really. I am not stupid enough to think that discrimination against the Slytherins can be resolved that easily. Pansy and you have taught me enough, and really experiencing it myself also helped to make it clearer. But thank you for caring. I am really fine with the incident, I am sure I can turn it around."

He nodded.

"I know you can. And you would."

I laughed, the tension within me finally breaking as we slowly talked under the gaze of the stars that were blinking.

Soon, midnight was approaching and Harry stood up, ready to leave.

"Just a question, Blanche, mind if I ask?"

"Sure I won't, just speak what's on your mind."

"What are you after? What is pushing you on?" He asked.

I have asked myself that question before, and thought long and hard about it.

"You know, I never used to care. I pushed the inevitable away, denying the truth. Denying life. But something changed one day. I guess I just kind of – kind of grew up that day. I changed, and everything changed. And I decided to contribute and play a part; I have been straying from my roots for too long. And this time, I choose to do what I can to help. To do anything to help."

I paused, having finished telling him the first reason.

"And – and this time, I have something to fight for. Someone. Something."

Draco.

_He caught my eyes and my whole attention when he first appeared in my dreams. He was already a crushed boy at the mere age of ten. Crushed by his pureblood status, his father being a death eater and his desire to excel, to do everyone proud. And from that moment on, I want to help him. To protect him. To love him. _

A wave of thoughts hit me hard.

_I love him. _

God, I know that I am only fourteen.

But I found true love.

I know it is.

I would never feel the same towards anyone, not then, not now, never.

_ I love Draco Malfoy._

And I will do anything to save him from his seemingly bleak and dark future.

"Blanche?"

Harry's voice woke me from my trance.

He looked worried.

"I'm fine. It's – it's just that, how can I not see it before? Gosh, how stupid I was!" I muttered to myself, the realization overwhelming me.

"What –?"

Muttering a quick apology to Harry, I turned and ran towards the dungeons, running as fast as my body could allow me.

When I burst through the door, I spotted the trio sitting in front of the fire place. They were looking up at me, stunned by my hasty entrance. I must have looked pale from running, as Draco stood up and helped me towards the couch they were sitting on.

"Are you okay, you look as if you have seen a ghost!" Blaise exclaimed out loud.

Turning to Pansy, I breathlessly told her that I need to speak to her in private and she nodded without asking me anything.

Bidding the boys goodnight, Pansy led me wordlessly up the girl's dormitory, leaving two befuddled Slytherin staring after us.

Once we were on my bed, after casting several silencing charms and notice-us-not spells, Pansy turned to me. "So, what do you want to tell me?"

I wasted no time, "I think – I think that I love Draco."

Pansy frowned at my statement and pondered over what I had said to her. She did not appear to be surprised, but she obviously had not consider that my feelings towards Draco was such either.

Finally, she spoke, "Blanche, love is a serious matter, are you sure that you love him?"

I could only nod at her.

She blinked quickly for a few times before coming to a conclusion.

"Then what else do you want me to say? I am no expert in love, so it is all up to you. Don't worry, just follow what your heart tells you to. But rest assured that I am here for you no matter what."

I gave her a hug and thanked her for being there for me.

"That's what friends are for, right?"

I could only smile. With them, I know that it's going to be okay.

I know it is a bit short, but I will make the next chapter long!! :D


	4. Update

Dear all,

I understand that you have placed this story under your "story alert" and I really appreciate the support, and the reviews for me to continue this story despite the fact that I found my writing style to be really bad and school to be too busy for me to carry on writing.

For people who are keeping watch on "Trainwreck", I think you will be pleased to know that I am in the middle of writing Chapter Seven and that I will be uploading it tomorrow, 7th September, 2011. Tonight, I will also be editing all the chapters and rewriting them, so please be patient and you will not be disappointed (I hope?).

As for the other fictions:

When Hell Freezes Over

Crimson Rose

Picture Blank

Special For You

Interceding Fate

I will be rewriting these stories earliest by the mid-October, because I plan to finish writing Trainwreck before moving on to the other stories. Please bear with me, I promise I will get to the other stories very soon.

Also, for anyone who are Gleeks or fans of the British boy group, One Direction, I am considering the possibility of writing fan fictions for the two of them, so just bump me up using the means below! Pester me, offer me ideas or ask me questions. I have disabled the ability to accept PMs for for now, so these are the ways to contact me.

Twitter: Stella1DLove

Tumblr: sylverster. tumblr .com (remove the spaces)

Polyvore: jasmine111196

That's for now, so…this is just a notification to tell you all that I am ready to start writing again!

Love,

Sylverster


End file.
